gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GTA 5 Wishlist
Multiplayer system #1 thing that MUST be fixed - the multiplayer system / interface. What needs to be done: *Instead of the stupid 'select multiplayer from phone' system, make the game start from a main menu, and have multiplayer mode as a main menu option. This would also solve the annoying problem of having to reload single player again everytime multiplayer crashes (which was often in GT4, so fix that too!) *In the game lobby, have a timed countdown to the start of the game rather than people having to check the box (with more than 50% checks needed) to start the game - because in GT4 it would often take foreeeever to start games because not enough people knew to check the boxes, or were deliberately holding up the game. *Allow players to join games already underway rather than forcing them to join new lobbies. This will solve the problem of games ending up with no players left as well as empty lobbies. *Allow more players to join party mode *Have an 'invite friends to game' option for ranked games as well as party games. *Have all transport which is in singleplayer in the multiplayer mode aswell (e.g. trains, cablecars, helicopter tours). Also when driving in the same car as friends, the radio should be on the same channel for everyone in that car and should be playing the same thing for everyone in the game. More character customisation (e.g. face regocnition & voice recognition with kinect, clothing colours, tattoos). There should be a wide range of clothing fashions and acessories for the player to choose from. Have vehichles which hold up to more than 4 players at a time in them. GTA 4 had coaches which could only fit 4 players in which is ridiculous. Also have it so everyone is seeing the same thing on their TV screen, GTA 4 I found I was seeing one thing while my friends were seeing another thing which was disappointing. Also have special game modes for online such as zombie invasion, other monsters invading the city to escape from. Could have a wider variety of weapons, some serious weapons such as the P90 and AK-47 and funny weapons such as dildo's and hockey sticks which bring another view to the game. *Coming from the console versions of the game (Xbox 360 and Ps3) Fix the lag and the hit detection issues. I swear to god I felt like I was shooting people with airsoft guns. 57 bullets from an M4 to the head hardly scratches you and I felt as though the only way to get a kill without dying too was to pop out from a wall for half a second, shoot twice in the head, and then go back behind the wall so they cant shoot me back, I really shouldn't have to do this. *Don't let the players set up the game. Lets be honest, do you really think the people who play Grand Theft Auto are kind and fair players? Hardly. the #1 most played game in Deathmatch is Happiness Island/Assault Rifles/Respawn Near. The only reason for this is so Rank 10 players trying to get to the top of the Deathmatch leaderboards can get easy spawn kills because they are invincible for 5 seconds. I shouldn't have to run from some A-hole just because the game let him be superman for a couple seconds. It is a very unfair, unbalanced and overal broken matchmaking system that needs repairing. *Make the Matchmaking system mimic Halo 3. 10 maps in the game total, 1 map is randomly selected and can be voted off by other players(but the next map cant be voted). (I don't know how many weapon sets there are going to be so no comment on that one) and make the respawn system match Halo as well seeing as that game pretty much has a perfect spawn system. And make Team deathmatch be 6 v 6, not 8 v 3 v 1 v 1 v 2 v 1 like it is now, Orange Team Versus Purple Team, and don't let the players pick which team there on. Also, get rid of the kicking system, it is very infuriating to have to sit in a lobby all by myself for 5 minutes waiting for it to fill up because the other players didn't like my settings. Why do I have to leave the game lobby anyway? Wouldn't it make more sense just to keep me in the game but select a new host to make the settings? The kicking system is plane retarded. I shouldn't pay $60 just to not be able to play it. Get rid of kicking, and make the game make the settings FOR the players just like call of duty and halo. *This is something that GTA IV was dying to have, PRIVATE RANKED Hangmans N.O.O.S.E./Bomb Da Base II/ and Deal Breaker. I have been kicked out of many lobbies before I even got past the loading screen... Why? Because the other players didn't want me playing with them. Make it so you can go; Cell Phone > Multiplayer > Private > Hangmans N.O.O.S.E. This way you don't have stupid teamkillers forced to play with you or be kicked out of lobbies. You can simply invite your friends or people who want to play the game right, or better yet, just make it so you can play it by yourself, that would really solve everything seeing as it is a huge inconvenience to be kicked out of a lobby for no real reason even though you want to play the game like everyone else. Btw, if someone has the ability to edit the main page (doesn't work for me) can they PLEASE post this message on the main wishlist page? I think I have some very valid points that could greatly enhance GTA5 if taken on board. Thankyou :) Locked page? I was going to post a suggestion but I get the message "This page has been locked to prevent editing." If you're wondering, it was a way to use internet streams of REAL live radio as a sort of custom user station(s). Koolkong94 12:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) why why was this page locked Just seen the new trailer for GTA V on youtube all i am saing its going to be awsesom--Owen1983 19:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Small edit I changed one of the wishes from 'why not have an antagonist as a protagonist?' to 'why not have a villain or evil character as the protagonist?' as an antagonist being a protagonist makes no sense, because and antagonist is not a villain or bad guy, it is one who is against the player character. If I am wrong, please tell me. Level80Duckfish 21:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Cant add my suggestion Why is this page locked? I cant add anymore suggestions. Ah45 12:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Ah45 GTA V Critical wishes Can't add my suggestions to the wishlist so I'll do it here: I've been playing GTAs for my whole life and I'm 21 years old. Sorry for my crappy English. The most important wish and improvement: REALISTIC damage and ballistics. This is the thing I've been waiting for so many years. At the moment there are no bullet holes or any realistic looking damage or behaviour when getting shot. If you get shot in the heart with an AK or even 9mm gun you die instantly or in some seconds. Seriously... you won't run away like Usain Bolt or do a thing neither when shot in the spine. Neither will you walk or even try to walk when shot in a leg with an assault rifle, lmg etc. that bullet breaks your bone and you will pass out in minutes. If you get shot in the head with an AK you will lose half of your head and brains will blow out on the ground (I've seen then in the army when one guy shot himself...). In GTA IV it doesnt even make a scratch neither does any weapon. Some realism please. It's okay maybe with kids when bodies fly metres when getting shot and stuff but for a becoming doctor and army guy who has seen some real stuff this goes on nerves :D Those are just examples but VERY important ones... It doesnt have to be ultra realism at the moment but something like that. I really would appreciate like many other people. Some other wishes: -possibility to train fighting (muay thai, boxing etc) , speed (speedbag, running), strength/muscle (gym, ketlebells, chin-ups etc). You can be very muscular and quick at the same time if training in right way (I've been training different martial arts since I was five. At the moment MMA). Real contutions and blood on opponent's face when getting hit hard, teeth flying out, nose bleading etc. -much much more different kind of clothes like hoodies and leather jackets, T-shirts, caps etc. some weight-knuckle gloves (more damage), sneakers in multiple colors, combat boots with some steel in them (maybe possibility to steal clothes?), different sun glasses with different lense colors and styles for example the mirror lense. -possibility to have more haircuts (some fashion cuts, bald or 1mm) , have moustaches or beard etc. you could choose the skin colour and the hair color yourself. Hope we'll get some of those things :) REALISM please! LMG-Jaeger 15:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Why lock? I was going to add something in the wishlist but I found out that it's locked. Maybe it's because too much people added theirs? Anyway I will add mine here. *Pets - Make new accessible pet shops which you can buy pets from. You have to take care of it according to the routine or it will become unhappy, sick, aggressive and etc. baed on how you take care of your pet. However, if you switch to another character before you must do the daily routine, the NPC will take care of his pet automatically. *Hunting for animals - Since animals are making their appearance in this game, why don't add a feature about hunting animals in the woods? Animals captured can be "processed" in various ways, such as being cooked and eaten, sold to butchers, shaved for it's fur and etc. *Robbing - Point a gun to a ped, press a button (Such as conversation yes) and you can rob him. After robbing you can choose to kill the ped or run away. Kill the ped with cops insight gains you a wanted level of 2-star. Fleeing will make the ped call the cops and you gain a 1-star wanted level, and search is more tight than usual since the victim gave enough information to the cops. *GTA SA characters inside GTA V! - How about making CJ as a supporting character, or even the boss of a mission streak? Also add conversations mentioning events in GTA SA such as OG Loc's album "Down 8 Da Streetz", the Riot happened in East LS, the (Very likely) disbanded GSF, Ballas, Vagos and etc.. Also make some gang tags available as easter eggs, such as those black "Groove 4 Live" or even gang tags that could be sprayed in GTA SA as decoration! *Weapon modifications - Make weapons available for customization, such as adding laser sights, changing different kind of magazines (Drum magazines and etc.), different muzzle size which affects inflicted damage and accuracy (Because of the recoil), different scoops that affects the accuracy (Of course), and......Silenced pistol no more! All you have to do is buy a silencer and put it on your gun. You can also make your own molotov in gas stations like in Chinatown Wars, and you could also make one inside your own garage. Creating one inside the gas station with police in sight gains you a one star wanted level. Also make (Almost) everything available as melee weapons, and make melee damage effects like in most zombie games if possible. PS: Flowers don't kill, but dildo does. PS2: You don't lost your gun when you used up all your ammo. You keep it and store it in your savehouse on your next savehouse visit until you get a new clip and return to your house, retrieve it and getting it loaded. (Unless it's a pistol, you always carry your pistol but it becomes inaccessible if you used up all your ammo.) Only way losing your weapon is being wasted, busted, or you manually discarded that weapon. *Car pool is good for the environment - You may ask for a free ride from strangers instead of jacking a car. To do so set a target on map and stand beside the road and press a button, your character will start doing the handsign requesting for a free ride. People may or may not help you, and even if someone agrees to give you a free ride when they see you, they may refuse after knowing your destination, if their destination is too far from yours. By doing so you won't get a wanted level and you can even chat with the driver and his/her passengers. If you have a wanted level and the radio broadcasts your personal data no one will fetch you. If the radio broadcasts your personal data during your free ride, the driver may go panic and drive crazilly, throw you out of his/her car, or call for cops. After this event occurs you can choose to kill the driver or simply run away leaving the driver alone. Same thing happens if you are spotted by enemy gang members and they attack the vehicle, but in this case you can't choose to kil the driver. *Home sweet home - Why don't add a feature about decorating your house? You can buy furniture at the store and add to your save house, or even remodel your house if you have enough cash. This feature should be fun as you can't buy new houses in this game. *Festivals - Add festivals in the game such as the independence day and etc. Also make some houses have parties for birthday and you can attend it or crash it. *More peds - Not only adding more models, but also add children, teenagers, pregnant women and etc.. *Car modifications - Make it like in GTA SA, but adding more features. Every car should have it's own paintjob. You may add LED, neons, fog lights and etc., and they should work properly unless you damaged it. Also include more body kits, spoiler, headlights and etc.. *Total destruction - Make (Almost) everything destructable. Walls, buildings, tree, roads and etc. in a much more realistic manners. Lampost (And etc.) destruction in GTA SA is very fake (Although I still enjoy destroying them with melee weapons), maybe R* can make them have different effects upon destruction depending on the weapons used (Knifes only create scratches, chainsaws will cut it off and you can see the marks, it takes many hits for a bat to make one curve, and the bat itself will curve too and etc.) *Seasons - Make all four seasons available in the game and your character will change their clothing automatically pending on the current season. Also make the characters have effect about weather effects, like when raining everyone carries an umbrella or a raincoat, and peds who don't have these items will complain and find places to hide. Your character will fall sick if exposed to rain or sun too much, and his physical status will fall until he fully recovers. *Different difficulties - How about making different difficulties? Make 4 of them: Easy, Normal, Hard, Expert. The difficulty will change you and the health of NPCs, AI level of NPCs, the damage inflicted by various weapons or even different plot and easter eggs! When you first play this game you get to choose Easy and Normal levels, and after you cleared it once you can unlock the other 2 levels. There aren't any achievement available to be unlocked in Easy mode but the Achievement of "Clearing the Easy mode". #Make sure your suggestion hasn't already been suggested" LOL. New Page Why don't we make this the GTA V DLC Wishlist? Same as before, just what we would want to see added to the game. Leo68 (talk) 21:16, September 6, 2014 (UTC)